Mystery Man
by Neela149
Summary: Elizabeth and Carol are in a hit and run accident and want to find the person who did this to them.
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Man

(A/N: So I'm reposting this story in hopes that someone will "adopt" it and finish it for me. I have had writers block on it for 3 years now and it's not coming to me. Please tell me in your review if you wish to take it.)

Carol's P.O.V

I hate the dentist, first they say you don't brush well enough, then they drill your teeth until you think you're gonna go crazy. I just came back from a torture session there and decided to go to the ER to get some compassion from my friends. I know people say hospitals smell but dentists offices make me wanna puke! Elizabeth just asked me out to dinner so I decided to accept. Her car is in the shop, but since she can't drive a stick shift I guess I'll drive. My radio is broken so we have to talk, and I hate talking (yeah right!).

5 minutes later

Damn! We just got hit by some maniac who looks suspiciously like Doug and ran off (hmm... I wonder), then again I may just have a concussion. I hope Elizabeth's alright she doesn't seem to be conscious. My back is killing me! Oh shit! I just remembered I bought that barbeque skewer from that garage sale and it was a little rusty. I hope that the paramedics come soon I'm really worried about Elizabeth. Ok the paramedics finally came...and the police ...and the firemen. Oh god, I'm beginning to really hate this day. I hope Elizabeth will forgive me. It's my entire fault. Oh god Doris is in this rig. She'll make such a big fuss over this. She said Elizabeth was fine but I didn't like the tone of voice. It only took 15 times until she would answer me. She said I might have spinal cord damage. Oh JOY, we're going to county, just what I need. People acting like the grim reaper came to visit. The last time I came in an ambulance even somewhat like this is when I O.D'd. I don't even want to think of what people will say when I'm conscious. Doris said she'd try and stay for a while and try to tell me about Elizabeth's progress since she knows they won't dare tell me a thing. Ok they're about to open the door, I wonder if they told them it was us? Well I am about to find out. I guess not because Kerry looked so pale that I thought she would pass out. They started asking me all these questions about myself and the accident because Elizabeth is still unconscious; they said she had a mild concussion and internal bleeding, but nothing life threatening. They won't take the collar off of me and my neck is starting to hurt plus I'm getting tired but they keep telling me to stay awake. I think they are afraid of me bleeding out. (Like that will ever happen to me). Ok, so they say I may have spinal cord damage, that's great, and now my mom is here. I think they're going to take me to surgery, but at least they gave me some nice pain killers. I hope they catch whoever did this to us. I guess I'll go to sleep now because they're not forcing me to be awake. But it's very hard to sleep when there is something sticking out of your back!

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I love a hard day's work and all but this is crazy. I don't understand why they have soon much paper work to give us to do every single day of the year. I mean even when we're taking the day off they find some sort of paper work to give you. Today, Robert put me on a "suspension" until I did all of his paper work which he was apparently too "busy" for. I need a night out with someone, but whom? I know no one here because all these surgeons are so gruff, and Peter and I broke up so maybe I'll go down to the ER. Hmm I wonder if Carol would like to go out with me. She looks beat but I haven't seen her all day. She said yes and she said she could drive instead of us taking the EL Train. (My car is in the shop). She's been a little bit depressed ever since Doug left so maybe I can cheer her up.  
5 min. later We just got hit by some bloody idiot whom Carol thinks looks like Doug. I think I may have broken my ankle very badly and my stomach hurts some but I'm more worried about Carol because she seemed to be stabbed by something in her back. I hope somebody saw this and called the paramedics besides the news station. (I know how people seem to think being on the news is more important than the victim's being saved but really). I also have some lacerations and now that I think of it my head hurts. I think I'll go to sleep because all of the sudden I got unusually tired and maybe when I wake up I'll be a celebrity and the paramedics will be here.

Carol's P.O.V

Ow my back is STILL hurting me but not that much. I don't see Elizabeth anywhere. I wonder what happened to her. It seems that I've had surgery so they took the skewer out of my back. I don't know if I have a spinal cord injury, but I can't feel my toes. They let my mom in earlier but since its 1 am visiting hours are long over although the night shift in the ER doesn't seem to care or notice. How am I supposed to rest peacefully if I can't get any PEACE and quiet? Note to self: Be more compassionate when waking someone up to do something to them if I ever get to be a nurse again!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Mark's P.O.V

Oh...My...God! How could this happen? I love Elizabeth so much and was going to ask her to marry me tonight. Not that I blame Carol a bit. It isn't her fault some maniac plowed into her and might leave her paralyzed. I should call Doug. I know that he loves her and would want to know about this as soon as possible.

A few minutes later

Hmm... Doug won't answer his cell, home phone, or pager. That's really weird. Especially since he told me he told me last night that he had the flu so he would be home tonight. I wonder what's going on here. I just heard from surgery that they had to take out Elizabeth's spleen and had to put a screw in her ankle so it will stay together. It is too soon to say about Carol though. I need to go see Elizabeth now and see how she is doing.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

Owwwwwwww! I now feel a lot of sympathy towards whomever I operate on. I WANT DRUGS! I know that this operation saved my life but I hurt like hell. They took out my spleen and put a screw in my ankle. Mark just came to visit me and said he really and truly loves me. Isn't that so sweet? I had to ask him about Carol but he said that it's too soon to tell and that I got off better than her so I should feel lucky. Fortunately he's holding off the investigation for a while because I seriously don't want to deal with this right now. He also said that this wasn't Carol's or mine fault. How did he read my mind? He said that right now all I should concentrate on it getting better but that's kind of hard to do when your good friend might be facing paralysis! I am so worried now I can barely sleep. I also can't sleep due to the fact that I am wishing the person who did this to us should rot in Hell for eternity!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

A/N: I skipped two weeks because I was having a really hard time coming up with stuff. (Oh by the way for you confused people P.O.V. means _Point of View_.)

_Carol's P.O.V._

I can't believe that I am in the hospital as a patient on my birthday! It has been two weeks and Elizabeth got discharged yesterday. She came to visit me for the first time as a free person. I am jealous. Not that it really matters because I am totally responsible for this whole ordeal. Anyway, today I get to find out if I'm paralyzed or not. If I am then they will be able to correct it with surgery and physical therapy. But that will take a couple of months or so. I wonder why Doug didn't call me yet. Or at least send me animal crackers. He knows that is our old tradition. Or did he decide that this year he would skip it and forget about me all together. I think I am getting hallucinations from boredom and I am getting paranoid from being bed ridden for so long. Mark has been so sweet through all of this. Not only has he helped Elizabeth and announced his love to her, but he is also coming over and visiting me every day! How will I ever make this up to him? Doug won't answer his phone at all. I have been trying to contact him ever since this accident happened. I really hope they find the idiot who did this to us.

_Elizabeth's P.O.V._

I'm free! I'm not back at work yet but I am not a patient at that bloody hospital! I still have to go through physical therapy three times a week but I really couldn't care less. Mark asked me to marry him today! I said yes of course but haven't told anyone yet. I think I will tell Carol tomorrow. Today is my special day and I don't wanna share it with anyone but me, myself and I. (and Mark too of course.) Hmm I feel kind of guilty that Carol has to be in the hospital today considering it is her birthday. I think I will go tell her today. She has helped me a lot even if she couldn't get out of bed! Oh No... I forgot that today Carol is going to find out if she is paralyzed or not. What kind of friend am I? I need to get to the hospital and find out right now.

_Carol's P.O.V._

Oh No! This is so not happening. No, no, no, no, no! Thank god Elizabeth just came. I think I might throw up. The policemen just said that DOUG might have hit us. I refuse to believe this crap. Why would he do that to us? Why? He loves me. He said so! Ugh I don't feel so well...

_Elizabeth's P.O.V._

Oh No! Carol just passed out. And they told me that she will be paralyzed also. But thank goodness it can be corrected. It will require some surgery and physical therapy, but it can be corrected. All on her birthday. And I didn't get her a present. Oh I feel so bad! This is my fault! I don't know how exactly yet but I feel guilty. Now they said that they're taking her to CT. Why did this happen to her? She didn't do anything to deserve this. I really need to get a hold of Doug now. He needs to know about this. Mark can't find him but he forgot that he should ask personnel at Doug's work about when he last came in.

_Half an Hour Later_

They said that she just passed out from stress. Oh, so much surgery and pain. It's not fair. And now Mark is insisting that I should go home and rest. Like hell I'm going home! I am going to stay here until I know for sure Carol is going to be okay. Besides this is a hospital after all. If anything happens to me I will have medical staff all around me. They said that Doug probably hit us. Why would he do this to her. I know he loves her. If so, that explains why we couldn't reach him. Hmm... I feel kind of hot. I wonder if I have that stomach flu. It's going around. Now I feel nauseous. I think I should get a nurse.

_3 minutes later_

Ugh! 103.1! Now they're making me go down to the ER! Just because I'm a bloody staff member. They said they need to monitor me overnight. This hospital has such bad luck! There was Mark's assault, that stupid interview, the chemical spill, Doug leaving, that Amanda Lee person,... oh god the list could go on forever and this is just while I was here. Maybe the hospital is cursed. Oh well, I'm going to sleep now.

_2 hours later_

Well my thorough examination is FINALLY complete. They said it's the flu. They wanted to be "cautious" so I guess its back in the hospital for me. Well at least I will be able to visit Carol round the clock for a while.

_Doug's POV_ _(1 month after he moved to Seattle)_

I don't know why I resigned from my job. I mean I know I need to get a fresh start and everything but I left the love of my life there and I want to go back. I guess it has something to do with Kerry. I mean that bitch has hated me from day one! God I could kill her! I need to take a nice long drive to Chicago to straighten things out and surprise Carol.


End file.
